


Heartbeats

by BlackInkedObsession



Category: The Following
Genre: Attempted Murder, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is waiting in the hospital with Mike. Mike has a visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sitting Bedside

Mike slowly opened his eyes. His body was sore, his chest hurt like hell, but he was alive. Which he didn’t think was possible when Charlie had stabbed him. The memory of the knife sliding into his chest caused more pain there. But Mike was alive. Ryan had saved him.

“Mike?”

Mike turned his head slightly towards the voice. Ryan was sitting in a chair at Mike’s side. He had a worried yet relieved look on his face. “Ryan…” Mike tried to speak. His throat was dry, his voice hoarse. “I… didn’t… I didn’t…”

Ryan put a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Mike,” he said calmly, “I know you didn’t tell them.” Soon, Mike fell back asleep. The doctors had told Ryan that he might wake-up for only a few minutes before falling back to sleep. It could happen a few times before Mike would be able to stay awake much longer than that.

Ryan watched Mike sleep, the rise and fall of his chest; listened to the beating machines around him. Mike had gone through bell, just to make sure the followers didn’t find out Claire’s location. Most people would have given in but not Mike. Ryan hadn’t even known that Mike knew Claire’s location.

A nurse came by to check on Mike. “Has he woken-up at all?,” she asked.

“Yes.” Ryan answered, not taking his eyes off of Mike.

“About what time was that?”

“Close to 1:30,” Ryan said checking his watch and seeing it was now 3:00 A.M.

“Just for a few minutes?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm…”

Ryan pulled his eyes away from Mike to look at the nurse. She had blonde hair, brown eyes. She wore a nurse’s uniform. But what struck Ryan as odd was that she was staring at Mike. “Is there anything else?” he asked.

“No.” she as she left.

Ryan turned his attention back to Mike. Not long after she left, another nurse came in. She was elderly. When she asked if Mike had woken-up, Ryan asked, “Didn’t the other nurse take care of this?”

“You must be mistaken,” She said kindly, “I’m the first nurse who has come to check on him today. Now, what time did he wake-up?”

“1:30,” Ryan said as he got up. He went into the hall and dialed Parker. “Parker,” he said when she answered. “I think one of Joe’s followers was at the hospital.”

“Don’t bother,” he said when she was about to lockdown the hospital. “She’s long gone by now.”


	2. Second Mystery Visit

"Is there a Mike Weston here?" Ryan was about to turn the corner when he the voice. Stopping, Ryan listening to the conversation going on between the receptionist and the vistor.

"I'm sorry," the receptionist said, "but I can't give away paticent information."

"Please, I just need to know if he's here or not." The voice was female, young. Glimpsing around the corner, Ryan saw a girl in her mid-twenties. The combat boots, skirt, leggings, shirt, and leather jacket she wore were black. She had long dark brown hair which seemed darker in some areas than others.

"I really am sorry, but I can't say..." The girl turned and walked out of the hospital without letting the receptionist finish.

Ryan walked up to the receptionist, "Did that girl leave a name or something?"

"I'm afraid not."

Nodding, Ryan headed back to Mike's room. Sitting down in the same chair he has for hours, Ryan contemplated what was happening.  _The nurse doesn't work here, never did. So Joe should have everything he needs to know that Mike's. Then why send another follower? And why would she be so blunt in looking for Mike?_

Ryan studied Mike's face, watching the rise and fall of his chest. The rythem of Mike's breathing was now familiar to him. Ryan just couldn't any of it together, and he wished the young agent was awake to help him figure it out. Ryan would never emit it, but it was a lot easier to come up with an answer to these type of questions when he Mike to bounce them off of.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"So?" Joe sat behind his desk, waiting for the follower to tell him all she has gathered on the hospital and Agent Weston's current condition.

"Agent Weston is unconscious but the doctors believe he will make," the blonde stated. "The hospital has a security system but the cameras are stationary, and  the guards are nothing more than higher payed mall cops. But there is a police officer stationed outside the agent's door. Also, Ryan Hardy hasn't left his side for maybe a few minutes in the time he's been there."

Joe nodded thinking, "Thank you, Amy. You may go. You've done well." Giving her own slight nod, Amy left Joe's office. Roderick entered after she left. "It seems," Joe pondered,   
"that Ryan cares about this agent."

"What does that mean for us?" Roderick stood at the ready, like a soldier waiting for orders from a commanding officer. When Joe didn't answer, Roderick prompted a few more questions, hoping to get answer to one. "Do we go in now, and take Weston again? Wait for him to wake up, then take him from the hospital? Or should we wait until he's discharged and grab him from his house?"

"Such decisions, such decisions," Joe muttered. He stood, looking out onto the yard. He watched Joey playing with Jacob for a few minutes before turning back to Roderick. "Let's  let this play out for a bit. Keep an eye Weston at the hospital, let me know his progress... Until something changes... Let's just see were this chapter will take us."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also featured on FanFiction.


End file.
